


赛博坦式爱情喜剧10

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE





	赛博坦式爱情喜剧10

AUTOBOTS - 06 寻找赛博马  
  
开头的三天总是最难熬的。  
归功于通天晓长官比普通霸天虎要残暴一兆倍的规章安排，千斤顶和救护车目前的进程发展和顺利这个状态有点距离。说真的，假如要办个比赛比谁最能折磨千斤顶，通天晓将是当之无愧的_第二名_。  
冠军自然是救护车。  
可怜的医生，那晚发生的事情成为了压死他羞耻心的最后一根稻草。他的羞耻心本来就不如骆驼顽强，所以自那以后整整三天除去任务和医疗上的接触，他们都没能找到机会好好说话。千斤顶愿意理解——前提是救护车不那么**_要命_**的话。  
救护车浑身上下散发出想要和千斤顶好好独处、认真聊聊的渴求，但只要有其他人在场他就会急促地把话题岔开。  
假如仅是这样的话救护车还不至于成为折磨大赛的冠军，但他一直用那种欲言又止，九分害臊一分懊恼的表情、肢体动作和语言撩拨千斤顶，绝非有意为之--这才是恐怖之处。  
这可和不久前他们那不生不熟、不干不脆的“队友模式”截然不同。  
他们目前正在进程合作，救护车是他字面意义上的共犯。关于本次“跌跟头”，千斤顶看得出医生没有生气，他只是羞到无地自容而已。只要能找到一刻钟左右完全密封的独处时间，他们就能给这无限增压的高密度放放气，不那么紧绷。  
但是自那晚以来通天晓就非常光明正大地公开了他对“搏击二人组”的关注--或者说监视，这混蛋长官简直就像监控摄像头一样无处不在，展现出了极强的存在感——每当千斤顶试图说两句悄悄话或者把救护车带去不着人耳目的地方时，他就会咳嗽一声，然后抱住肩膀偏过头，无声表示“我在盯着你们呢”，由于没有直接干涉，通天晓不算犯规。  
他若变形成电灯泡，那强光将穿透宇宙，成为能指引四散星际的赛博坦人直通地球的灯塔。  
而救护车当然没可能在这种情况下静下心好好谈谈，所以在某次能量获取任务过程中千斤顶不得不拆开霸天虎施工器械的外壳，把里面的芯片、驱动器等所有大概能派上用场的零件拖回基地，以此换来和救护车光明正大进行“技术交流”的机会。  
本次交流奠定了救护车的**末日郎中**潜质。  
这是份足够丰盛的礼物--黑漆漆的电线、还沾着敌人能量液的霸天虎科技芯片以及赛博坦标准的工业级磁性三极管，他把这大礼包呈现在救护车面前时收获了对方纯粹感激的惊喜笑容，还有笑容之后一个眯起的迷离眼神。  
千斤顶一边蹲坐在工作台侧面帮忙装线，一边运用多年积累的战斗技巧缩到长官的视线死角和救护车讲悄悄话。  
“这些能帮上忙吗？”他决定用家常话开头。  
“当然可以，谢谢。”救护车礼貌回答，他瞄了一眼千斤顶，语速放慢。“我从没想到你还有这方面的能力。”  
“好吧，毕竟在此之前我要独力维护一架高性能的精密宇宙飞船，你可以说这种程度的机械能力是求生必备吧。摸透一架飞船导致我工程机械方面的问题大都能解决，不过编程就没那么行了。电芯这样安置？”  
“是的。”救护车首肯，他俯下身去拧全息投影仪的末端，将视线与千斤顶齐平。他和千斤顶对视了几眼，目光飘忽。  
千斤顶按下电芯的保护板，光学镜完全集中在半蹲着的医官身上。  
救护车单膝跪地，靠着自己那边的右手撑地，左手拿着扳手拧紧螺丝。他膝盖上的红色条纹反射出暗光，当他大半身体前屈下跪时，身后箱体下方光洁的灰黑色背板呈现出宜人的曲线。身处侧面无缘看见他双腿内侧暗藏的红色漆条，但即便是从侧面也能看得出他大腿那丰润的半圆形弧度，奶油色的漆装上有一些微不可见的刮痕，它们如此细碎，让人忍不住循其纹路慢慢看到其他地方去。  
“还有**_哪里_**\--”千斤顶拖了点长音。“--是我能帮上忙的吗？”  
“等我拧紧这些就没有了。”救护车回答。  
他的身体朝千斤顶倾了倾，但并不是因为技术性需求。他承重的右手也靠近了千斤顶，完全张开地贴着地面。救护车的手掌是银灰色主基调的，当它展开时光泽耀过金属指节，张力就那样被他压在掌下。  
“我…”救护车没再闪躲目光，而是将光学镜的落尾点钉在自己的手掌旁边——与千斤顶的机体相距仅仅五十公分的地方，他们以赛博坦人的标准来看是只差一点点就能碰上的距离。  
他呼出一小口热气，接下来的话语因此被蒸湿。“…我很抱歉。”  
说完救护车开始发热，他已经不算年轻了，没办法像年轻人那样压制住冷凝液转换器运作的声音，这导致了恶性循环。救护车张得很开的手指稍微缩了一下，然后他把自己的身体压得更低，从下往上望着千斤顶，脚后跟轻触后臀的底板扣口。千斤顶几乎能从他的句子里挤出湿哒哒的羞耻来。  
“是我不好。”  
他说着用指尖轻轻碰了碰千斤顶的手臂，很轻、很快的一下触碰，他手臂上象征心电图的红色线条甚至因此模糊。  
“那天晚上我们是应该去空机库的…”救护车懊恼地轻声叹息，垂下头去。  
不！不不不不不，你什么错都没有，一丁半点儿都没有。为什么你会这么想？根本没什么值得懊恼的。空机库我们什么时候都能去，比如说现在、立刻、马上。  
遗憾的是这次任务还没让千斤顶累到会把这些话冲出发声器的程度，他停顿了一下，开始思考一些足够有条理的邀请词句，但在那之前救护车又抬起头来，这次他露出一个小小的笑容--那种有求于人时才会露出的局促笑容。  
救护车把他那生来就带着颤音的音频碾成温顺、低调的小小请求，光这语气和声音就足以成为_一个无法拒绝的条件_。  
“这两天我一直在想这些事情…我觉得这是个好机会，千斤顶。”他说，身段压低的情况下他的眼神如此柔软。“我们不能一直那样下去，我们真的得**_慢点来_**。”  
“是啊……等等，什么？”千斤顶一瞬间被他的声音迷惑，下一秒他挺直背脊，这导致他离开了安全范围，但他才没工夫管那么多。“又来？！”  
“不，不是进程暂停。我的意思是--好吧，就是慢点来，有**_常识_**的那种。这已经是第三次我们差点被谁发现了，我们必须更小心。只是稍微收敛一点而已…”救护车也缓缓直起身体，他完全坐在了自己脚后跟的轮胎上，脸上展露出和夜间约会被打断时截然不同的害臊。  
“我们现在有更多共处时间了，和之前情况不一样，我们根本没必要那么**_着急_**。”救护车小声说。“为什么不慢慢来呢？除去_那种事情_，我们可以做的还有很多…”他的光学镜像糖果般融化，若能品尝这蓝光味觉传感器将会被糖浆的味道占据。  
“…我更喜欢你陪在我身边一起工作的感觉。就像现在这样。”  
医官的呢喃中塞满喜悦、羞涩和没人舍得辜负的期待。  
  
女士们，先生们，千斤顶折磨大赛正式落下帷幕，第一名的桂冠当之无愧属于救护车。  
  
千斤顶几乎是目瞪口呆地看着救护车。  
医生已经可爱到了**_邪恶_**的程度。他刚刚说得话完全匪夷所思，尽管听上去好像很甜蜜，但内容却和要把自己挂在天花板上晾到天荒地老没有差别，也就是说这是个致命的提议。  
倒不是说千斤顶对于对接行为有什么过度的欲求，但是那天晚上的中断方式太糟糕了，那晚的际遇相当于在他底板里点燃烈火后又灌入液态氮，他需要一点安慰。  
“所以--没有任何亲亲和抱抱？就一起工作？”  
“假如现场有其他人在的话，是这样没错。”  
“但是你清楚长官的行事风格--”千斤顶很难说听上去开心。“他简直无处不在。以防你不清楚我姑且说一下，他的主要针对对象可是我。”  
“通天晓才不会针对谁，你只要老实点就好。”救护车没什么诚意地宽慰道。他转过身打量了一眼不远处的通天晓，对方恰巧看向别处。于是他出其不意冲着正抱怨“可我很老实啊”的千斤顶倾过身--大弧度的那种，救护车几乎半跪趴下，单手撑着地面。他轻轻摸了摸千斤顶的头雕，指尖稳稳滑过顶部的凹槽。  
救护车这么下手到他重新握紧扳手只耗费了两三秒。  
他眯起光学镜，有点得意地嘟哝起来，要不是有一滴冷凝液顺着他脖颈的电缆滑落到胸前，千斤顶还以为他一点都不紧张。  
“你看？”他小声示威，努力搏斗着不久前通天晓带来的心理阴影。“就算有其他人，在你也可以这样…碰碰我，只要没被发现就好，所以老实点吧！”  
他挺起胸膛，好像自己发表了某种伟大的学术成就。  
千斤顶已然晕头转向。  
他口腔中所有电解液都被医生这无害的恶作剧烧干了，但他只能干巴巴地申请：“最起码让亲亲也包括在这里面呀。”  
“千斤顶——”  
“好吧！想要亲亲和其他什么就只能偷偷摸摸的来，我懂了。”雷霆救援队成员挫败地屈服。  
“不是偷偷摸摸，这叫做小心谨慎--以及常识。”救护车发出一声满意的哼声。  
千斤顶拿救护车一点点办法都没有。他只能庆幸至少说完这些后救护车看上去轻松多了。  
大夫不是那种肢体接触热情的类型，反正他白天的时候不是。但他愿意在人前解禁抚摸和触碰，这基本上是他在用自己的方式说“我想要更多含蓄的调情和卿卿我我”。  
可爱，但也很要命。  
千斤顶沮丧和甜蜜的心情掺半，他看着救护车拧紧最后一块零件才在对方追赶的目光下依依不舍的离开控制中心。他的光学镜还系在救护车的天线上，只可惜通天晓在这些事情上一贯没有什么好眼力。  
“士兵。”他说。  
“是啊。”千斤顶无精打采地回答。“我和大夫说了点事。别担心，我们没私下_约会_。至于我和他说了什么……说真的，长官，你真要连这都管吗--”  
“不，这是你们的隐私，我无权过问。”通天晓盯着千斤顶看了好一会儿，直到对方后背发毛地望回来才继续说下去，听上去困惑至极，甚至可以说有点担心。  
“……只是你们在那之后一次训练申请都没有提出，发生了什么？你们应该是训练搭档，不是吗？”  
“我他渣--”千斤顶半截脏话脱口而出。  
通天晓挑起一边眉毛。  
千斤顶没那个能压住火山爆发的自信。  
“我这就去写行动报告。”他随便瞎指了个方向大步逃开，努力“老实”。  
通天晓茫然地看看他，不晓得究竟是什么突然激发了这位士兵的上进心。  
不过这是件好事，所以指挥官没有追问。  
  
  
  
就算有人在也可以碰他，医生说；只要没被发现就好，医生说。所以这套“慢慢来”听上去好像也没那么糟糕是不是？当救护车用他那罪恶的声音提出这项恐怖的提议时，他嘴里吐出的每个词儿都像天籁般动听，千斤顶完全被对方催眠了——他们仍可以悄悄亲热，搞不好这段秘密恋情还会因此变得更加刺激、更有激情。  
他们的确过得更加刺激了，至于激情…好吧，就这么说吧，眼下关于此事有点**_小状况_**。  
  
由于救护车和千斤顶久久没有提出任何“一对一的训练申请”，后者最近报告写得很勤快，通天晓也不是什么大闲人，所以他总算放松了放哨行为。  
他们终于找到机会耳鬓厮磨几次，比如说午后休息时间的十五分钟、下线前的半小时，千斤顶总能制造机会请医生到自己房间里“坐坐”。  
这种神秘的感觉的确不赖，但这些时间太短了，不管他们怎么挣扎都找不到一起消失三四个小时的借口，这意味着千斤顶只能极尽其细致之能，在有限的时间内用无限的好学之情去研究救护车大腿内侧的红色线条、肢体弧度和手掌握力。  
在确认“电解液不适用于抛光”这一世界级发现后，救护车差点没把他脑袋两边的铁片扯下来--这当然是夸张的说法，当时的实际情况是救护车气喘吁吁地坐在千斤顶的床上，膝盖不停发抖，弯腰推搡着他的肩甲。  
“他们会发现的！！”救护车急促地低喊，听上去快要哭出来了。“你就不能停下来吗！千斤顶！”  
“不，没事的，他们才不会发现。”千斤顶兴致勃勃地趴在救护车双腿之间，双手托着他的膝盖后方向外推开，亲吻着大腿内侧没有划痕的光滑漆面，脑袋又往前挪了一点点。  
“停--”救护车喘道，“--住手！你不能！我们不能！我们没有足够的时间！！”  
他伸手遮挡自己的底板，不管是他的语气还是机体运作声都听上去像是在努力保证这块薄薄的金属板面不会放弃抵抗、完全打开。  
千斤顶亲了亲救护车的指节，按在膝盖后面的双手向下滑去，他用这手法甜蜜地威胁对方，暗示自己随时都能把他按倒。  
“救护车--”他一边喊对方名字，一边亲吻对方徒劳守在最后堤坝前的手。“把你的手拿开，我保证我不会做过头，你能在大家回来之前把腰挺直--”  
“不……！”救护车动摇了一下，他决定继续负隅顽抗。“你_上一次_就骗我了！上次你说只是亲亲！”  
“这次真的就只是亲亲。”  
“什么…？什么亲--”  
“真的。”千斤顶的拇指来回抚弄救护车的小腿，声音变沉。“我发誓只是_亲亲_。”  
救护车迷糊了几秒，随即他反应过来。他发出一声小小的尖叫收紧膝盖，试图靠此举把对方赶出去，他更加用力地捂住底板，蜷缩着坐起身，上肢躯体的阴影笼住千斤顶。  
“不……！！我--我才不想要……_这个_！”  
“救护车，你刚刚发出了史上最可爱的尖叫声。我真希望我录了下来。”  
“千斤顶！！”救护车浑身发烫，他尖叫着喊出对方的名字。  
“我在这儿呢。”千斤顶发出愉快的轻笑声一把掀翻救护车的重心，这突袭打了救护车一个措手不及，他向后倒去，双手也从底板上松开。  
“别担心，救护车。”千斤顶说话时呼出的气流扑在救护车的底板上，那块可怜的金属部件本能地想要开启，却因为主人的强制命令而被迫合上，它像故障了的卡壳电梯门一样反复着微弱的开合，有些润滑剂隐约溢出，底板周边被润成亮晶晶的一圈。  
千斤顶舔了舔嘴角，丢下“亲亲”开始前的最后一句保证。  
“我会帮你**_打点_**好仪容的。”  
之后的二十分钟里，救护车发出了从“劝阻”到“啜泣”等一系列声音，期间唯一没有间断的是甜腻的呻吟，它们飘在天花板那，直到底板扣上的声音再度响起才消散。  
当千斤顶用大拇指抹去嘴角的液体时--别问那是不是电解液--医生趴在床上一动不动，他把脸埋在手臂里不肯动弹，只有不停轰鸣的引擎声替他发表意见。  
千斤顶站在床边，手掌探入救护车箱体下方，来回安抚他的背甲。  
“看，真的就**_只是_**亲亲而已，我这次_守信_了呀。”  
“千斤顶。”救护车的颤音里还染着情欲的尾巴，但他听上去可不高兴。非常的不高兴。“把你的手拿开。”  
“为什么？我很少有机会能摸到你这儿，我们通常都面对面地对--”  
“千斤顶！！”救护车为躲避这爱抚翻身下床，他踉跄了一下才站稳，随即他恼羞成怒地竖起手指。“你知道你刚才做了什--”  
“怎么？难道我刚才做得不够好吗？有哪需要改进？”  
千斤顶扮傻。  
救护车眨眨光学镜，一瞬间表情茫然到纯良。接着他气到肩甲都上翻，散热器几乎在咆哮。显然装可爱不是好主意，因为医官用力一跺脚，大步离开。  
“我再也不到你房间里来了！！”他怒吼。  
“那我可以去你房间吗？”  
救护车没有搭理他。  
一言概之，千斤顶玩过火了。  
是啊是啊，他的错，但是繁星为鉴，这很值，他完全不后悔。  
而且医生这种不烫人的恼火摆明了是调情的机会，这有点像是约会的延长，和事后救护车打磨保养千斤顶的车门是同一性质的撩拨打闹。不如说每次尝试完**_新奇_**的亲热方式后救护车很少**_不生气_**，关于亲密行为他是那种观念比较传统的赛博坦人，而千斤顶很清楚该怎么讨好对方。  
通常来说只要在妥当的氛围下抱抱救护车，亲亲他脑袋两边的红色音频接收器外壳--顺便一提，它们简直可爱透顶--就没事儿了。救护车只是有点些不伤大雅的小情绪而已，他们第一次对接之后千斤顶也没拿到好脸色，他用缠绵的拥抱两三下就重夺了救护车的欢心。  
这本不成问题。  
……前提是他得有那个机会哄救护车。  
集体住宿的优劣开始慢慢展现出来。  
事实证明不合适调情的不只有控制中心，只要呆在集体宿舍里不管在哪都一样，千斤顶没耗费多久就意识到了这一点。  
好消息是他们有更多共处时间。  
坏消息则是只要医生不肯进他房间，他们的独处时间就约等于零。  
为什么？  
因为基地就是个杀千刀的集体宿舍！这就是他渣的为什么。  
被擎天柱和通天晓打搅，那没办法。擎天柱永远事出有因，至于通天晓--千斤顶纯粹只是已经没力气继续对他感到恼火罢了。  
但出人预料的是，这两位上级竟然是千斤顶最不头疼的搅局者。  
他已经不止一次在话头上挑逗救护车的时候瞧见大黄蜂那明黄色的车门，一旦侦察兵进入救护车的视线范围就别妄想能继续浪漫下去。救护车会把百分之八十的注意力都分给大黄蜂，用“嗯哼”、“好的”之类的敷衍声回应千斤顶没来得及咽下去的情话。  
“什么？千斤顶？他只是在开玩笑，别去管他。你有什么事，大黄蜂？”医生说，然后他就会冲自己皱紧眉毛，暗示走开。  
小隔素来是千斤顶最铁的兄弟，但是他最近简直就像被通天晓传染了一样，只要自己和医生的打情骂俏渐入佳境，他就会忧愁地看过来。  
“你确定你不要去和通天晓报告一下吗？”  
想当然，目前对于救护车和千斤顶来说没什么话能比这更扫兴了，小隔毕竟是辆怪兽卡车，他没有成为僚机的潜能。  
但是！  
最恐怖的第三只轮胎既不是大黄蜂，也不是隔板，当然不会是阿尔茜或擎天柱，甚至都不是通天晓。  
  
最恐怖的第三只轮胎是**烟幕**。  
  
啊，这天性活泼愉快、勇敢无私、善良又好强且实力强劲的命运之子是个教科书般的青少年。  
烟幕没有任何坏心眼儿，他不仅有着旺盛的上进心，还从来不跟队友留隔夜仇。因为他总是乐观看待所有事物，所以他敢作敢为，胆大果断，十足的雷霆救援队范儿。  
有的时候烟仔会因为调皮爱玩而闯祸，但他只是年轻，经验尚需积累。  
而归功于通天晓“机智通融”的规章制度，这青少年快在基地里闷疯了。他都闲到和神子一起看电影的程度，无怪乎他会在任务闲暇之余用殷切的目光寻找任何有意思的事情。  
“嘿，千斤顶。”烟仔说。  
千斤顶并不趾高气扬，但向雷霆救援队的老骨干提议还是需要点胆子的，尤其是当对方正盯着军医眨眼时。  
“你需要我帮忙吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你懂的，就是帮你们打掩护。”  
他的话顺利引起千斤顶和救护车的注意力。二人不约而同地绷紧背脊。烟幕显得有些小心翼翼，他四处张望一圈之后把手掌竖在嘴边，但音量算不上悄悄话。  
“我知道通天晓长官最近一直在给你们难过，搏击俱乐部的第一条规则就是不能提及搏击俱乐部，我想这就是你们不再比试的理由，毕竟假如要给报告才能训练那还算什么搏击呢！我觉得我能帮你们打掩护。”  
“等等，烟幕--”  
“先别急着谢我！”烟幕自豪地抬手打住千斤顶的话头。“我可不是无偿义工，我想亲眼**_见证_**你们的战斗全过程！因为我很少有机会和你一起出任务，雷霆救援队老是被划分到通天晓指挥官旗下，而我又不能错过和擎天柱一起巡逻的机会。”  
千斤顶向救护车投去求助的视线，后者立刻背过身假装自己忙得要死。  
可你刚刚还在回我的飞眼呢。千斤顶委屈地想。  
“而且--假如可以的话，我也想**_混进来_**！”  
忙得要死的救护车发出差点摔跤的脚滑声。  
千斤顶抹了抹脸，一时之间说不出话来。  
“假如救护车能把你打掉漆的话，我也想试试看！当然我也想和救护车比试一把，我不介意谁先和我来，你觉得怎么样？成交吗？”  
“_老天啊_。”  
千斤顶用上新学会的人类俚语，这段时间他已经把所有赛博坦式的感叹都喊遍了。  
他摊开双手，从手势上稳住对方——这小子或许换了个涂装把幸运数字改成了七，但他内心依旧印满那潇洒的三十八。  
“烟仔--烟幕，听着，孩子，你不知道你在说什么。我和大夫举办的不是**_那种类型_**的搏击俱乐部。”千斤顶语重心长地说。“你看太多人类电影了，但你不能把神子推荐的电影当真，那只是电影。”  
事实上带烟幕看《搏击俱乐部》的人是杰克，不过眼下这不重要。  
重点是，当千斤顶用这种语气说话时任谁都看得出苗头不对，偏偏烟幕例外。他那过分旺盛、起初甚至把小隔惹毛的高强度乐观开始发作，他双手叉腰，抬头挺胸。  
“别担心，千斤顶。我眼疾手快，不过是把个风而已，我能搞定的，你可以相信我。”  
“烟仔，问题不在那里。”  
“那大概是场地的问题？我就知道你会这么问，所以关于这一点我也想好了！”烟幕露出自信的微笑，看上去非常友善。  
这笑容让千斤顶警铃大作，但已经太晚了。  
“隔壁的空机库里总是有人类到处乱跑，所谓最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，我们可以把场地直接安排在**_训练室_**！保证谁都抓不到包！”  
烟幕的存在本身证明了地面单位没可能成为僚机这一真理。  
千斤顶举起双手，微微弯腰。这是所有经验丰富的求生者见到猛兽时的本能反应。  
“冷静。”他说。  
“我很冷静啊？”烟幕困惑道。  
千斤顶没有看他。  
他越过精英卫队的新兵蛋子，盯着后头脸色五彩缤纷的军医。  
烟幕循着千斤顶的视线回头看了救护车一眼，但鉴于他见到威震天都毫不动摇的好胆色，他没感到任何危险。他凑近千斤顶悄悄问话：“他怎么了？突发性的电缆抽搐？”  
“呃--”千斤顶没有移开盯在救护车脸上的视线，他一边赔笑一边小声回答：“训练室就是通天晓把我们抓包的地方。”  
“噢。”烟幕尴尬地哼了一声，好在他素来不屈不折，几秒后他欢快地离开现场。“那我再去基地逛两圈，假如找到好地方我会通知你们的。”  
他刚走开，救护车就大步朝千斤顶进军。  
千斤顶后退了小半步。  
“嘿--嘿，冷静，救护车，阳光，我什么都没说，那孩子什么都不知道。烟仔没有坏心，他只是憋坏了而已。”  
“别阳光我！我很冷静！”救护车的食指轻轻点了点千斤顶胸口的汽车人标志，他看上去很想发作，但又无法真的发怒。最后他只好说：“下次他会更加起劲，到时候你打算怎么办？”  
“下次你能帮我一起应付烟仔吗？”  
千斤顶露出可怜巴巴的表情。  
救护车盯着他看了一会儿，抱住左手的手肘，凑近了一小步，嘟囔道：“……假如你一个人应付不过来的话。”  
“我会努力的。而且…说起一个人应付不过来--我觉得我需要给床换个镶边，你能搭把手吗？”  
千斤顶维持着那副表情。  
救护车相当明显地犹豫起来，但很快他就发出烦躁的喷气声，挥手打断对方的尝试，不过他拒绝时嘴角含笑。  
“你既然能独自修好飞船，那我相信你给床换个镶边一定不在话下。”  
“……救护车。”  
“啊啊，别抱怨，你这个莽撞鬼！这是你自找的，你居然还敢跟我提你的床。”救护车悄悄看他一眼，侧过身去，压低声音：“……而且在烟幕这么胡搞一通之后我可不这么觉得。”  
“假如我表现好的话…”千斤顶把手贴上救护车的手臂，一路摸到他的手腕，轻轻握住他的手背。“也许你会**_改变_**主意？”  
他认真凝视救护车的光学镜，医生对他这招素来没有免疫力。他眨了眨眼，缓缓正对千斤顶，蔚蓝的光圈闪烁着放大。  
千斤顶揉了揉他的指节。  
“救护车？”  
救护车轻吸一口气、长长呼出，他缩起肩膀，音色温顺得激起无数遐想。  
“好的。那今天晚--”  
  
“嘿——！我突然想起离基地半公里远的地方有个废弃仓库来着，你们觉得那里怎么样？”  
  
烟幕一边嚷嚷一边从拐角处钻出来。他说到一半就僵在那儿，光学镜张得大大的。  
“……发生了什么？”  
千斤顶向后仰着，由于这次他在平地所以没有从高处摔落的危险，但他看上去只是勉强维持住了平衡。  
救护车的手定格在下手推人的姿势上。  
他们两个人僵直地望着烟幕。  
后者三四秒后总算反应过来这既视感从何而来，他一拍后脑勺，恍然大悟道：“啊哈！你们两个**_又在切磋_**了，对不对？为什么不等我？”  
“我们没有！”救护车几乎是在大吼。  
“没事的，我不会打小报告的。不过在大厅里干架可能不大明智--”  
“——千斤顶，我要去解析巨狰狞的数据了，你想切磋的话就去找烟幕吧！！”  
“等等，大夫--”  
“棒极了！我随时都准备好了，来吧，千斤顶！”  
千斤顶瞄了一眼蓄势待发的烟幕，抬头仰望天花板。  
那天晚上我就不该包庇这小子溜出去飙车的事实的。我现在一定遭报应了，通天晓式的报应。他想。  
不用说，这天晚上自然是无事发生，一夜好眠。  
  
  
  
整场闹剧延续到了这周末，千斤顶差不多抵达了极限。显然他低估了自己的欲望和好医生的魅力--主要是后者，现在他恨死自己了。  
他不恨通天晓，不恨烟幕，当然不可能去恨救护车。他只恨自己如此千斤顶，假如救护车闹别扭的方式是揪掉自己脑袋两边的铁片该多好，至少当他把它们焊回去的时候两个人还能名正言顺地独处一会儿。  
救护车自然早就没在生气了，不过他呈现出那种兴致盎然的观望态度，有点像在期待“现在你又要做什么？”。从行为心理学的角度来看，这类似于有机生物审视自己伴侣的环节，千斤顶自然不能在这当口出烂招，哪怕只是为了争口气他也要贯彻自己的作风。  
领袖卫队中只有阿尔茜是他的同伴--或者说她是唯一一个察觉现况，并在看到他和医生独处时会掉头就走的那个。由于身边环境的变化，千斤顶要考虑的东西变得更多。除去那些他和医生都乐在其中的口头华尔兹，雷霆救援队成员还要精准把握实时的战略状况。  
在一番精密演算后，他认为周五的下午是最佳的出击时刻。  
所有有人类搭档的汽车人都会为接下来两天的留宿日做准备，长官级别的二位也习惯在这个时间与探员福勒一起做本周小结，留守在基地里的人不多，**四舍五入**下来**勉强**能算只有千斤顶和救护车。  
不过令人意外的是，率先表态的人居然是救护车。  
基地大厅因人口密度骤减而迎来安宁。和室外尚明亮的白灼日光相比，机库里醺黄色的灯光烤出一种做作的慵懒陈旧感，好像日光灯的灯管浅浅刷了一层焦油。暖色调的光线总是会把救护车身上红色部分的涂装带出微弱的橘色反光，尽管他一如既往地站在控制中心附近，神态却和“一如既往”相差甚远。  
当这空间里只剩下他和千斤顶时，救护车开始心不在焉起来。  
千斤顶总是尽可能游刃有余地面对世界，这一次也一样。  
他慢慢走向大夫，将肩膀靠上高台侧面的混凝土，抬头仰望位于高地的医官。莎士比亚绝不会让他这样惬意、自信的罗密欧做悲喜剧的男主角。千斤顶一言不发地欣赏着救护车心神不宁的小动作，直到对方低头回望自己。接着救护车从工作台侧边拿出一个黑色的工具箱，款款走下楼梯，来到千斤顶身边。  
“你可能用得到这个。”他说。  
他把工具箱递给对方，里面装满透明的水晶管，大小尺寸全是千斤顶最趁手的那种。  
千斤顶很难掩饰自己的惊讶之情。  
“这些全是给我的？”  
“好吧…上次你带来的那些零件很管用。我觉得我有必要表达一下我的想法。”救护车小声说，他轻轻踢了踢地面，奇迹般没发出任何声响，基地的灯光在他脸上扑出一层暖暖的黄光。大概是耐不住痒痒，救护车偏过头去。  
“我听说最近你手雷用的很快。”  
“你听说了？显然最近我的火气很大。”  
千斤顶柔声说。他搞不懂自己是如何消化自己语气中的迫切的，大概雷霆救援队成员就是这么牛吧。他轻轻抚过光滑的水晶雷管，回忆起那日夕阳下救护车嘴角的笑容，胸中火种随之燃起能融化钢铁的热情。  
“有什么是需要我知道的吗？”救护车露出关切的神情，他看上去甚至有些担心自己是引起千斤顶火气的原因。  
“完全没有。”千斤顶立刻诚实回答。  
他战斗时的火气和感情生活上的小状况完全是两码事，所有和救护车沾边的麻烦全都痛并快乐着。  
他们对视一会儿，救护车急促地吐息了一下，仓忙转身。  
“我--我得继续去工作了。假如你没别的事情可做的话，你可以试做一下手雷…”  
“我不觉得那是个好主意，大夫，我肯定会把水泥地炸出坑来的。”  
“那些水晶管的规格不对？”救护车偏过身望他。  
千斤顶上前一步，紧贴他的后背。  
“不，救护车。”他呢喃。“不管那些雷管有多完美它们都会炸烂的，因为我现在**_无法_**集中注意力。”  
“……闭嘴啦。”  
“我不能拿我们的性命冒险啊，大夫。事实上，我觉得为了健康考虑，你该休息一会儿。你已经工作了一整天了。”  
“别叫我大夫……嗯，千斤顶--？”  
“是的，救护车？”  
“把你的手_拿出来_。”救护车眯起光学镜。  
千斤顶打住潜入他箱体下方的手，无辜地耸耸肩膀：“这不包括在_摸摸_里？”  
“不。”  
“可是你不讨厌这个，对吧？”  
“千斤顶——”  
“都听你的。”千斤顶抽出手，但他没有拉开距离，而是顺势转碾抹过救护车的箱体，拇指和食指的指肚捏住他右边的天线根部，轻轻搓揉着。他的另外一只手扶着救护车的侧身，恰好搭在他承重轴旁边的红色部件上。  
救护车抖了抖，喘息着低下头。他彻底背过身，以防对方窥见自己的表情。  
“千斤顶…你别再抖机灵了。让我去工作--”  
“你真的需要**_休息_**一下，这样才更有效率可言。”千斤顶柔声道。他松开那两根手指，食指点着救护车天线的根部向上滑去，摸到更柔韧、纤细的部分后，他捏住这先端轻轻弯曲，在指尖尽情把玩。  
救护车发出几声被淹没的呻吟，他没有走开，没有怒斥，他甚至都没有挥开千斤顶捂在他侧身的手。好医生只是在千斤顶弯曲自己天线时晃了晃身体，又一次轻踢地面，这次发出了点悦耳的金属音。  
“啊、我真搞不懂你…我的天线有什么好玩的。”  
“你在开玩笑吗，救护车？”  
“那**_只是_**天线而已。”  
“那可是**_你的_**天线啊，阳光。”千斤顶叹道。绝大部分时间他都觉得救护车比自己大一圈是绝佳的体型差，但这也不是没有弊端。比如说他很难亲到救护车的天线，有的时候这挺让人挫败的。  
救护车哼了一声，千斤顶注意到他手肘那的轮胎转了两圈。  
“也别叫我阳光……”  
“那我就只能尽情呼唤你的名字喽？这听上去像是个超赞的午休计划。”  
千斤顶拨弄着手里那根弹性十足的天线，救护车收紧膝盖磨蹭了一下，他们听见彼此身体里怡人的引擎轰响正在共鸣。  
  
当然了，第三只轮胎通常就会在这个节骨眼冒出来。  
  
假如烟幕当真背负了某种神奇命运，那他的命中注定清单上可能还写着“打搅千斤顶的好事”这一项。  
他大刺刺的从正门冲入基地，和千斤顶弹弄救护车天线的光景撞了个正着。不过作为被选中的天命之子，他可不会再给出先前那种惊慌失措的反应。老实说，一来二去三，他的处理器已经有点习惯千斤顶和救护车站在一起的画面了，所以烟幕没再吓到起跳或惊呼。  
在最初的惊讶过去后，烟幕一只手捏着下巴，一只手抱住手肘，他的身体向后仰去，展现出神似侦探的怀疑，光学镜眯一条线。  
“_给我慢着…_”他说，音调戏剧性地上扬。“这可**_不是_**切磋！”  
就算千斤顶立刻松开双手后退三大步也来不及了。这可是比冒青烟的枪更铁的证据，这孩子看到了他们调情升温的瞬间，搞不好救护车会把他的火种扯出来--非浪漫性质的那种。不过他知道自己只是在夸大其实，主要是假如救护车愿意代自己下手的话他会好过很多。  
救护车依旧背着身，但千斤顶猜得出他此刻正手足无措，就像当初差点被通天晓抓现行那样--可能要更窘迫些，因为烟幕还很年轻。  
“你们两个…”烟幕说。他维持着侦探般的神情。  
霸天虎的拷问要是有这一半刺激，那这场仗早就不用打了。  
千斤顶和救护车的脉冲暂停了好几秒。  
“难不成是在**_玩_**吗？”  
烟幕用狐疑兑着谴责地语气询问。  
千斤顶和救护车当即摆正姿势，迅速交换目光。  
“呃…”医生哼道，他还没组织好语言，于是千斤顶抢答：“你可以这么说。”  
就是要看你怎么定义“玩”这个词了。他默默在心中补充。  
现在顺利糊弄过去和不幸曝光的概率是五五分，由于烟仔是个前途无限、年龄比较微妙的青少年，他要怎么理解都有可能。  
烟幕抱住肩膀，给重心换了个边，左手食指轻轻敲打着手臂。  
又是漫长的数秒后，他睁开眯起的光学镜，双手食指指着二人。  
“你们两个真狡猾！趁着没人在就开始挑战彼此……你们才不是在玩老鹰抓小鸡，不过我的确得承认，周五的下午的确是个完美的搏击时间段。”  
警报解除，他们安全了。  
救护车长长吐出一口气，他靠到墙上缓缓。  
“那不能算挑战，只是在玩而已。”千斤顶说。  
“隔板说你最近老是在找救护车的茬，但你们又没有提交任何训练申请，所以你们就只能互相**_挑衅_**解闷喽，不然你们看上去完全是在调情。你知道吗，这样真的挺容易让人混淆的。”  
烟幕耸耸肩膀，善意提醒。  
“什么！？”  
“真的？我们看上去**_像是_**在调情？”千斤顶忍俊不住。  
“千斤顶！！”  
“怎么了，我就随口一问。”  
“这么直接对你们说出来让我感觉好奇怪，但我_谷歌_到了不少古怪的东西，你们看上去还挺像那么一回事的。”  
“烟幕，你没必要回答这种问题。你难道不该去巡逻吗？那可是擎天柱直接分配给你的任务！”  
“我巡逻完了！我用我最快的马力完成了这个任务，保准没纰漏！”  
烟幕双手叉腰，满脸自豪。  
不过很快他就开始若有所思地凝视起那边满心不满的救护车，那眼神让救护车挺直背脊。  
“干嘛？”他轻吼。  
“救护车，我能摸摸你的天线吗？”烟幕问。他脸上写满了单纯的好奇和期待。  
“不能。”  
千斤顶没有吼，但他的声音相当坚决。  
“为什么是你回答这个问题？ 总之，救护车，我早就想碰碰你的天线了，我敢打包票大黄蜂肯定也这么想过。为什么千斤顶可以而我们不行？”  
“呃…………”  
救护车东张西望起来，当他尴尬和不知所措时就会闪躲目光，当然他犹豫的时候也会这样。  
无论如何，千斤顶都不喜欢眼下这流向。  
“**_不_**，烟幕。”他说着向前跨了一步，将救护车挡在身后，听上去很认真。“假如你想要碰大夫的天线，你就得先过**_我_**这关。”  
“哇哦。”烟幕因惊讶而垮下肩膀。  
“千斤顶…、你在说什么？你--我——”  
“救护车，这事还是交给我处理吧。我觉得这方面我是**_专家_**。”  
千斤顶将救护车的呼喊丢之脑后，淡然地凝视着烟幕。  
后者目瞪口呆的神情片刻后转变为了令人费解的欣喜。天选之子后跃拉开距离，摆出重心稳定的拳击姿势，这小子灵巧到令人目不暇接的程度，只用一眼就看得出他的身体有多灵活敏捷。  
可能是他谷歌了一些很老的东方电影，因为烟幕站稳之后冲千斤顶招了招手，一个李小龙风格的招呼。  
“棒极了！”他欢快叫道，“我不会用相位仪作弊的，一对一的肉搏？”  
“嗯？”  
“我就知道你们不会把我晾在这，从今天起我也能加入你们的搏击俱乐部了，对吧？”  
“烟幕，你究竟在说什么？！他是不会和你肉搏的--”“我不介意啊。”“--你！不会！和他肉搏的！！”  
“啊，别装傻了，救护车。很显然只有胜者才能摸到你的天线，这就是搏击俱乐部的第二条规则，对吧？我敢打包票你们一开始打起来肯定是因为千斤顶摸了你的天线。所以这就像是传统…胜者将获得触碰军医逆鳞的资格！”  
“这简直是我听过的最乱七八糟的话了，根本就没有这种搏击俱乐部，烟幕！”  
“是啊，当然了。”  
至此烟幕对搏击俱乐部的兴趣明显大于救护车的天线，假如打一场训练赛才能满足好奇心，那相当于鱼和熊掌兼得，怎么来都没问题。  
千斤顶挑起眉毛，依旧将救护车护在身后。  
“救护车的天线不是战利品。”  
“那么为什么--”  
“烟仔，别问了，你**_就是不能_**。”  
他的语气和善了一些。  
一开始听到烟幕的话语时，千斤顶硬碰硬的本能就那么涌了上来，他那么做甚至都无需思考，但是现在想来自己的态度可能太具攻击性。千斤顶用自己那双冷色调的光学镜静静望着烟幕，目光温和但不容反驳。  
烟幕收敛了兴奋过度的拳击姿势，歪歪头，向另外一名当事人寻求意见。  
救护车张开嘴巴。  
他本想说些听上去靠谱的借口，但他与千斤顶的光学镜接轨了。对方用那恍若北极沉邃海冰的光芒望来，深处炖煮着惊人的热情。于是救护车听见自己对烟幕低声说：“是的。你不能，烟幕。”  
救护车感觉自己被各种情感压得沉甸甸，抬不起头。他是该羞愧、烦躁、恼火、不耐烦，但眼下让他惊愕的是自己火种的律动，还有随着每一滴能量液泵冲在全身上下的、难以启齿的欢欣和喜悦。从这一刻起，对于他来说自己背后这根普通的天线再也不只是身体上一个无关紧要的小部件，而是更重要的什么。  
而关于烟幕，他有一个地方异常讨人喜欢，那就是他很少强求什么。他把所有的机灵劲都放在了该放的地方上。  
“好吧，我明白了。不过我还是不想错过和雷霆救援队切磋的机会！”  
他再度摆出李小龙的架势来，千斤顶懒懒地挥了下手，笑着婉拒。  
“我很乐意来场练习赛，但咱们开打之前得先给长官提交申请。你知道的，规章制度。”  
“啊，真烦人。”烟幕不满道，他抱住肩膀，看上去无比懊恼。“假如我_早知道_通天晓指挥官会这样小题大做，我从_一开始_就不该把你们切磋的事情说溜嘴。”  
“等等，什么？”“你刚刚说什么？”  
他们异口同声地问。就连沉浸在悸动中的救护车都抬起头，两个人瞠目结舌地看着烟幕。  
烟仔无辜地耸耸肩膀。  
“我没想到会变成这样嘛。”他说。  
“所以这就是为什么那天晚上他在训练室守株待兔！！”千斤顶大喊着按住头顶，他后仰得角度如此之大，看上去快被这乌龙折磨得来个现场下腰。  
救护车满脸欲言又止。就客观角度来看他找不到任何批判烟幕的理由，所以他哽了一下才继续嚷嚷：“你--你不该到处声张的！”  
“我一直都在纳闷通天晓是怎么知道这事儿的，因为小隔绝对不可能去告状……孩子，你得立刻更新你对那长官的印象。他比你想象得还要死板！他和老大可不一样。”  
“是啊，这一点我早就感受到了。”烟幕爽快回答。有的时候你会很难判断他究竟有没有听懂别人语句中的忠告。  
不得不放弃对战令烟幕心有不甘，他继续用期待的目光看着眼前二位经验丰富的老兵。  
“有什么其他不用写报告就能做的事情吗？”  
千斤顶只能郁闷至极地低吼：“啊啊啊啊。”  
救护车东张西望一番后突然想到个好主意。  
“事实上，我觉得有。烟幕，你可以继续去巡逻。”  
“可我已经巡逻完了啊？”  
“那就再去巡逻一圈。你可以慢点来，就算绕远一点去人类的城市也无妨。毕竟是擎天柱给你的巡逻任务，你只是继续执行了而已！”  
“我可以这么做？”烟幕轻声问，但他可不是在征求他人的意见。一赛秒都不到他就挺起胸膛，愉快翘起音阶。“是啊！我完全可以这么做！也许我会晚点回来--但是嘿，巡逻嘛，有什么办法呢？谢啦，救护车！”  
“对对对，你快去吧！”  
于是跑车呼啸而去。  
唉，青少年。  
救护车摇了摇头。  
寂静再度灌入基地，一阵尴尬的沉默无言后，千斤顶非常用力地吸了口气。  
“我开始怀念起我还是独行侠的日子了。”  
“你不会是认真的吧。”  
“不，但当我还是独行侠时，我可以直接用钻击号把你拐跑--”  
千斤顶的话没有说完，因为救护车喷笑出声了。  
他定定地望着笑出声的救护车，后者慌不迭地按住下颚，不自在的往旁边挪动一步。  
“救护车——？”  
“呃…”  
千斤顶快步上前，捉住对方的手腕。救护车挣扎了一下，不过没有脱这捏拿。千斤顶一只手轻抚他的保险杠，勾勒着金属部件的外廓，语气难以置信。  
“你竟然在**_取笑_**我。我简直不敢相信。”  
“我才没有--”  
“你明显笑了。我这几天日子很不好过，而你竟然乐在其中。”  
“好吧，我是有那么一点点…但只有一点点而已！假如不是你那么乱来的话--”  
千斤顶推开救护车竖起的食指，一把将他扯到自己面前。他的手按在救护车侧腰，勉强停留在腿部关节的上方，他直视救护车的光学镜，一字一句地说：  
“你简直就是**_邪恶的化身_**，大夫。”  
“这--”救护车因为心虚而支吾了一下。“这有什么好邪恶的。”  
他抬起双手，抱住千斤顶的肩膀，固执地别开视线。千斤顶一脚向前突入他双腿之间，把救护车顶到墙上。尽管动作看似粗暴，但他的双手稳稳捧着大夫的承重轴。救护车勾起自己按在千斤顶肩膀上的手指，他晃动着放低视线。  
“你完全是反应过度。”救护车低声抱怨。  
千斤顶埋在救护车胸前。和救护车圆润、几何团块的躯体不同，他的身段更符合空气动力学，机体线条也更加利索、尖锐。他的大腿形状有个前凸的钝角，千斤顶的左腿卡入救护车奶油色大腿与底板之间的缝隙，膝盖向上弓起。  
他在救护车惊呼出声的同时紧紧抱住他，吐息在救护车胸前的窗户蒙上一层水雾。  
“你得**_补偿_**我，救护车。”  
他踮起脚尖来回摩擦，抓住救护车闪闪躲躲的躯体，让银灰色的承重轴与自己白色的肢体密不可分。千斤顶亲吻他的胸甲上沿，拉开一点距离将吻也印上车窗，不知不觉中他的双腿已经步入阵地，救护车后仰着将体重托付给扎实的墙壁。他的手指摸入救护车身体里隐秘的角落，引擎里发一阵愉悦的轰鸣。  
嗡嗡作响的机体运作声让他们全都晕头转向，千斤顶差一点就错过那象征同意的开启声了，他亢奋地摸入救护车双腿内部，表露出要将对方就地正法的意图。  
救护车抽了口气，小腿抵住墙角根。  
“等，等等…别在这里--！我们去房间里、”  
“不成。”  
救护车发出一声勾芡着蜂蜜的急躁叫喊，泄愤般抓住千斤顶的车门，身体前倾。  
然后--  
  
“救护车！老千！你们在吗？！”  
  
“他渣的！！！他渣的，元始天尊的炉渣渣！！”  
千斤顶怒吼出声。但他拒绝松开这姿势，反而更加固执地把大腿压向前方。救护车咬紧牙关，发出可怜的呜咽。  
千斤顶接通通讯链，罕见地对人用上恶劣的语气。  
“隔板，不是个好时机。我和大夫正在**_忙_**。”  
“好吧，不管你们在干什么都不会有我火烧屁股--”通讯的背景里传来枪声和爆炸音，钝器在空气中呼啸的闷响与金属变成废渣的恐怖噪音混在一起，几声闷哼后隔板才继续通讯。“我们在去学校的途中遭遇了霸天虎的军队，情况有点棘手——”  
这是个足够合理的原因。  
千斤顶暂时放过他的医生，放松了腿上的力度，尽管他听上去恼火得要死。  
“你需要我支援？”  
假如真是这样的话，那些白痴霸天虎最好做好心理准备。因为他会把他们切成金属碎末，然后炸到渣都不剩。  
“不，这倒不用，我们战斗途中遇到了巡逻的烟仔——嘿！！你死定了！”隔板说，“呼，一个倒了，还有五十个。他们人数太多，这场战斗会拖拉很久，所以我在想你能不能去学校接下神子他们——”  
“小隔，我要挂断了。”  
“老千，我不是在说笑，这很重要--”  
“不是我不喜欢神子啊，但我真的没那个鸟时间去学校接你的人类搭档。”  
“哇哦…我还是第一次听到你这样咬牙切齿，谁踢了你的三极管，老千？”  
就是你啊！！  
千斤顶本想立刻挂断，但救护车的身体贴了过来。医生不再紧捏车门，而是安抚性质地搓揉着他的肩膀，他用湿润的光学镜凝视着自己，轻轻摇头。千斤顶得到了点微弱的安慰，只好光火地喷出一口气，耐着性子继续对话。  
“假如我不去接他们会有哪些麻烦？试着说服我。”  
最好给个重要到能动摇赛博坦未来的理由出来，不然就算元始天尊显灵他也不会松开自己嵌在大夫身上的手指。  
“霸天虎知道他们的长相。假如我们不守护他们，他们很有可能会像上次最终决战时那样被抓去做人质--”  
“该死！！”他还真有这种理由。  
“是啊，我知道，霸天虎就是这么卑鄙。这事儿就交给你们了，我们有点腾不出手来——假如你实在不行的话就让救护车去，就算他现在忙到分身乏术也肯定愿意去接他们。啊！见鬼！”隔板好像中了一枪，他痛呼起来，但还有闲暇继续把话说完。“总之别让神子等太久！也别让她逃学！我有一堆虎子排着队等我砸成废铁呢——”  
隔板率先切断了通讯。  
在这么一狗票破事之前，千斤顶还以为自己没必要去考虑运气之类的事情。但现在他觉得自己是这个星系最倒霉的赛博坦人，他怀里正紧拥着救护车，只差那么一点点就能被对方从百炼钢化成绕指柔，现在救护车望向自己的眼神中有着欲求以外的热度。  
那圆润的、经历诸多周期，见证多少战役的蓝光湿润得摇摇欲坠，其中的期渴只是点缀星光的一瓣韵脚，千斤顶看见里面还有很多尚未痊愈、只是暂时被蜜糖包裹的伤口。  
救护车没有开口说话，因为他恐怕一张嘴会被自己的爱抚折腾出甜蜜的声响，他的双手浅浅搭在自己胸前，轻轻喘息着。  
千斤顶一直烙在救护车装甲上的手松开了。  
“我得去接他们。”他替救护车把这话说出口，抚摸医生面部的侧挡板。  
救护车用力点头，光学镜中的水色仿佛快要滴落。  
千斤顶异常艰辛的把自己从救护车身上撕下来，他发现自己大腿已经被救护车的润滑剂打湿，透明、粘稠的胶状体液沿着腿上的钝角缓缓淌下，留下一串下流的湿痕。他们都看到了这一幕，救护车无法自制地颤抖起来，他抱住双手手肘，收拢膝盖。千斤顶费尽九牛二虎之力忍住扑上去的冲动，后退着望向门口。  
“我会确保大家_安然无恙_的。”他低声保证。“霸天虎不会有把半根手指放他们身上的机会。”  
千斤顶迈开步伐，但这一步还未落下他就感到有股力量拽住自己头边的部件。这一拉扯动摇了他的重心，害他差点踉跄着跌倒，下一秒他和一具温暖的机体撞在了一起。救护车展现出前所未有的心急和躁动，他抓住千斤顶的脑袋，重叠二人的嘴唇，发出难捱又急促的呜咽和呻吟。  
千斤顶几乎是眨眼间就捉紧了救护车，他爱抚着救护车机体上自己已知的所有弱点，偏头舔入他的口腔，柔软的金属在电解液的湿润下互相舔弄，仿佛要融化在一起般缠绵。千斤顶不停往前压迫救护车，深吻持续的同时他想象着对方大腿内侧被溢出的润滑剂浸透的画面，发出低沉的嘶吼。救护车发声器里回荡着欢愉的小小哼声，吞咽交融的电解液时他的舌尖微微弹动。  
千斤顶恨不得用这个吻吃掉救护车，只可惜在完全把握对方的口腔构造后，这激烈的亲昵还是画上了句号。他们气喘吁吁地望着彼此，维持着下一秒就要对接的拥抱，直到救护车伸手抚摸他嘴角和眼下的伤疤，指尖描画着这些短小的痕迹。  
他露出一个轻飘飘的微弱微笑，食指顺着伤口抚了抚千斤顶的唇边。  
“现在去吧。”救护车说。  
哦，不。  
他的医官正在试图谋杀他，他用一种异常柔情蜜意的手法报销他的电板，把他的火种吊在熔炉上烤，而千斤顶根本无法抗拒。  
恐怕所有人都觉得千斤顶游刃有余，包括千斤顶自己。  
他当然游刃有余，他只是游刃有余地对救护车神魂颠倒而已。毕竟他清楚什么叫做庄家稳赢，面对救护车时自己绝无可能棋高一着--哪怕他是雷霆救援队的成员也不行。他有足够的自知之明，这才是他挥洒自如的真相。  
眼下这情况无疑是这一理论的完美诠释，千斤顶感到自己火急火燎之余又有一种甘之如饴的陶醉感，所谓绕指柔正是如此。  
“大夫，”他轻喘道，“救护车。我是说真的，不开玩笑，之后你得好好补偿我。”  
再这样下去救护车可能就要给他自己那过度负荷的冷凝液转换器开处方了。他垂下头，轻轻推搡千斤顶的胸膛。  
“你快走啦。”救护车催促。“…………我会补偿你的。”他用超级小的声音补充。  
“我马上就回来。”  
千斤顶用打破记录的超高速完成变形冲出基地。  
留守基地的救护车则需要冲个澡。  
  
  
  
人类的城市系统大概对于外星人而言是很新奇的东西。不过老实说，千斤顶其实对人类的文化没啥太大兴趣。他是在与领袖卫队有所交接后才理解大致的游戏规则，事关地球产物，电影这玩意儿还算有趣，但千斤顶更喜欢广阔未开拓的荒野。  
主要是因为人类的交通实在恼人，他也没什么必要往人多的地方钻。  
正式入驻基地之后千斤顶姑且听了听交通规则，像是什么限速啦、红灯绿灯啦，但他没有放在心上，止步于浅尝辄止的程度。这种稀薄的记忆根本不可能左右他兴奋状态时对狂奔的追求，所以这天贾斯帕的主要干道上出现了一辆突破极限的福特GT90，这该死的豪华跑车速度如此之快，交警们设置在路边的测速器全都破表，监控摄像连车牌号都拍糊了。  
自那之后街头巷尾开始流传关于灰白马路旋风的古怪传说，但那和千斤顶有什么关系呢？他只是在尽职尽责而已。  
总之，他抵达校门口的时机恰恰好，他还没停下引擎神子就从校门口冲了出来，神情相当恐慌。有个高大的男性人类紧追其后，看上去气坏了。  
神子一把跳过校门口的栏杆，落在车道上，她一眼就看见了自己的专车，大声尖叫道：“千斤顶！快开门！！”  
千斤顶听从了她的指挥，小姑娘把自己弹进副驾，活像个人肉炮弹。用不着她尖鸣“快跑”千斤顶就全速转动车轮，他在柏油路上烧起一阵青烟，“嗖”的一声窜到道路的那头，甚至都没必要用后视镜捕捉那个被甩掉的西装男。  
神子瘫在车座上，她挥去额头上的汗水，长长舒气，慢半拍地系上安全带。  
千斤顶忍不住打趣。  
“你们人类中也有霸天虎？”  
“比那更恐怖，他是教导主任。显然连续翘掉留堂三十次会把他惹毛，真是小心眼！我才不要留下来写检讨！”  
“啊，我懂你是什么感受。”千斤顶同情道。  
神子舒舒服服地卡在座位里，她才不管窗外略过的景色意味着时下车速多少。  
“小隔呢？”她问。  
“他在来的路上不小心乱入了霸天虎的派对，所以我就被抓来做你的二号专车。姑且问下--这是小隔的问题，不是我的，你没逃学吧？”  
“哈！逃学？留堂又不是学校的课程，那只是惩罚！所以答案是没有，我没有逃学。”  
“那就没问题了。”  
“唉。”神子叹了口气，一脸忧郁地托住腮帮。“最近小隔越来越不上道了。”  
千斤顶放慢车速。  
“——何出此言？”他用绝对不是替隔板辩护的语气询问。  
“我也说不清楚。小隔不是第一次说那些要好好上学天天向上的废话了，但最近我总觉得他有点死板。我是说，自从来到新基地他都不带我出去巡逻了！以前他总是带我出去巡逻的，我们的劲爆第七曲该怎么办？！”  
“小隔的日子也不好过啊。”千斤顶说。“毕竟之前通天晓指挥官的大驾尚未光临，现在所有雷霆救援队成员都要把骨头收紧。”  
“啊，通天晓！他和教导主任简直一模一样！”神子抱住肩膀，气哼哼地偏过头。  
“我可没法反驳你。”  
“他明明看上去那么酷！为什么他那么死心眼儿？我敢打包票，假如是你的话绝对愿意带我出去巡逻。”  
“这倒是真的，因为你能照顾好自己。”  
“你看！为什么隔板就不明白这一点呢？我是他的搭档，不是需要保姆牵着的小屁孩。他好像变了个样！”  
千斤顶回以沉默。  
看来他真的和神子很合得来。  
这正是这几天他战斗时火气上涨的原因。记忆中的小隔和通天晓面前的小隔开始产生偏差，这让他心烦意乱。他不喜欢战争，但他怀念当年和兄弟们并肩傲立于战场上那血脉膨胀的感觉，他们在绝境杀出生路，谨慎与大胆共存，宛若雷霆闪电，给敌人当头霹雳。  
那些挥洒的伤痛、挑战，并肩奋战所留下的伤疤和印记铭刻在千斤顶的每一寸电路里，他们之所以活得如此痛快潇洒仿佛明日将不复，是因为他们的确很难熬过当下。真是场史诗般的战役，他们说。但这只是敢死队自杀式任务顺利执行后的好听说法，有的时候回到安全区，面对那些繁文缛节时，千斤顶甚至会觉得横尸遍野的战场更舒服些。  
温吞的战斗是雷霆救援队的反义词，这就是为什么千斤顶看见小隔那有所保留的作战方式就一肚子火。千斤顶知道隔板温厚善良，甚至有点笨拙，但战场上他应该是惊天动地的霸天虎拆解员。隔板是敌人的噩梦，把他们脑袋当沙包的重量级选手，而不是官僚主义者手下的木偶娃娃、前队友和长官冲突时只能和稀泥的老好人。  
他变了。  
隔板变得像是个规规矩矩的士兵，不再是当年那辆往自己背后轰一锤只为防止自己被能量炮蒸发成一缕青烟的大脚怪了。  
至于通天晓则毫无变通到让人绝望的程度，这人有什么好说的？  
整件事不至于到对隔板失望那么严重，更像是当你一球丢过去时，那个本来绝对能接住这一招、你熟知并喜爱的老伙计却失手时的失落感，而这感觉很能惹恼千斤顶。  
他这么想可不是因为刚刚小隔打搅了他和救护车--一码事归一码事，这两种恼火互不相干，再者小隔有足够好的道理打搅他们。  
“千斤顶？”  
“没什么，我只是在想小隔的事情。”千斤顶应声。他突然想起还有杰克他们，便无视了变道标志和红绿灯调转车头，引发一连串人类司机们恼怒的喇叭声。  
“该死，还有杰克和拉斐尔，我们得重新潜入那个学校。”  
“伙计，拉斐尔今天要参与学校的科学项目，他可能会明天才去基地。至于杰克正在快餐店打工，他五点下班，你刚刚没必要换车道的。”  
“哦。”千斤顶停顿了一秒，在马路上画了半个甜甜圈开回原路，对他来说只要没有人类受伤那什劳子狗屁交通法就可以见鬼去了——谢天谢地这路段上没有交警。  
那些可怜的、刚刚下班的工薪族们只能对这辆跑车干瞪眼，神子发出一声痛快的哼笑，翘起二郎腿，双手垫在脑袋后面。  
  
“哈。你想小隔的事情想到出神，所以你也喜欢怪兽卡车那一款的？”  
  
神子没有因为千斤顶的急刹车撞到挡风玻璃上全得亏她系紧了安全带。  
“嘿！！你是想扯断我的脖子吗？！”  
“神子，我喜欢小隔是因为他是隔板，他是我的**_战友_**。不是车型的问题。”  
“我当然知道！你就不能更稳妥地表达这一点吗！？”  
“抱歉，孩子。”  
福特GT90这次慢慢启程，神子揉了揉被安全带压迫的肩膀，宽容大量地原谅了对方：“哎，算了。”  
“总之，小隔只是个我愿意把命交给他的朋友，相信我，当我这么说时是满怀敬意的--他不是我的菜。”  
神子不大确定为什么千斤顶反应如此之大，她只是问了问车型，一个完全普通的嗜好问题，可对方回答的方式简直就像在婉拒谁的告白一样。  
“那你喜欢什么车型？有什么会比怪兽卡车更酷？！擎天柱的新造型是很不赖，赛车也超赞，但小隔够摇滚啊。”  
“隔板知道你这么说会很高兴的。至于我…好吧，这得看情况，我属于那种先和谁看对眼再爱上对方车型的那类人--”千斤顶兴致勃勃地回答，但说到半路他乖乖闭嘴。“啊，我不该和你说这些的。神子，帮我个忙，别问大夫这个问题…还有老大，他们会窘迫到死的。”  
“为啥啊？”  
“那你就先问小隔试试看嘛，问他喜欢_哪一款_，他的反应一定很搞笑。回头别忘了告诉我他是怎么回答的。”  
“好主意，我等会儿就去问他！”  
千斤顶发出一声幸灾乐祸的低笑，这是他对亲爱的小隔所能做出的最残忍的报复。  
既然已经说起他目前最钟爱的车型，千斤顶很难不去想救护车。假如他把孩子们载回基地的速度足够快--谁知道呢？搞不好医生会挂空挡在他的房间里等他。他知道这事发生的概率无限接近零，但是嘿，一个男人总可以胸怀大志嘛。  
他开向杰克工作的快餐店，据神子所说他负责接待得来速通道的客人。不消片刻千斤顶就来到目的地前，那是一栋矮小油腻、招牌浮夸的建筑物，它傻乎乎地站在尘土四溢的街道口，正对面有一小汪巴掌大的停车场。不管怎么看这都不像是一辆全球限量的概念跑车会停驻的地方，千斤顶把自己停在一排自行车后，眯眼打量得来速的送餐窗口。  
啊哈，他们的黄金男孩正戴着搞笑的工作帽等客人呢。  
“这里的东西尝起来就像油脂和调味料，不过足够便宜，奶昔也不错。”神子评价。  
“他没法早点下班吗？”三秒钟后千斤顶判断出自己对快餐的兴趣不高，距离五点还有一个小时，他可不打算在这里吃一小时街头灰尘。  
“假如生意太差，他就算提前跑了也没事儿。他的老板不会开除他的，尽管那人是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但我猜在贾斯帕很难找到像杰克那么老实的员工。”  
“好，那我们这就去接他。”  
“是啊…我还可以顺便买点什么垫垫肚子。”神子赞同道。  
他们开往得来速的通道，但在抵达点餐口前神子突然一把按住千斤顶的变速杆，硬生生地扯停了让霸天虎闻风丧胆的汽车人战士。  
“等等！！”  
“你在干什么？！把手拿开，神子！”  
“等等，后退，千斤顶，别发出太大动静！”神子低声叫到，她将自己身体的水平线压到车窗之下，熟门熟路地指挥。“我们得回到原位，千万不能让杰克看到我们。”  
“什么情况？”  
“塞拉来了。”她小心翼翼地抬头瞄了一眼，又立刻缩回去。  
“谁又是塞拉？新来的霸天虎？”  
“她是杰克的梦中情人！伙计，你该看看杰克的‘某些社交网’的个人主页留言板，一遇到塞拉他连键盘都打不顺！”  
“好吧，我明白这是什么情况了。你能把手松开了吗？”  
“哦，抱歉。”  
千斤顶缓缓倒车退回停车场。他和神子一同好奇地望着点餐口，欣赏接下来的发展。  
一个看上去和神子他们年龄相仿的人类女孩抱着几本书走向KO得来速。她径直走向取餐口，等客人等到昏昏欲睡的杰克见到她时一个激灵，十有八九是用硬纸板做的工作帽掉到了肩膀上。他扑到窗前，慌乱地挺直背脊，姿态和“魅力”这个词没啥关系。  
好在那位名为塞拉的红发女孩似乎被杰克这笨手笨脚的模样逗趣了，她咯咯轻笑，偏过头去。  
“啊，这可怜的孩子。”千斤顶用好笑的语气同情道。  
“你看见没？这就是我的意思，可悲。”  
“你不看好他们？”  
“不好说，假如塞拉品味古怪的话杰克可能会成功吧。”  
“给他点信心嘛，杰克也没有那么糟糕…”当杰克不小心把薯条洒出袋子时千斤顶有些难以直视地后退了十公分，轻咳一声。“他只是有点_尴尬_而已。”  
“只是有点吗？”神子抱住肩膀，一边眉毛扬得快要飞出额头。  
“我的意思是他有那个潜力。让他带她出去兜风，看看月亮什么的。如果他是认真的，对方也会认真回馈的。”  
这可是他的经验之谈。  
神子喷了一声。  
“是啊，说得好像阿尔茜会允许似的。”  
“这就得看他的造化了--总之，我该把你们接回基地了，我还有很多事要**_忙_**。就我看来杰克接下来也不大可能会有约会，我们去点奶昔吧——”  
“别啊，老千，好歹让他们把话说完嘛。你难道想被马踢吗？”  
“被什么踢？”  
“我老家的一种说法，意思是假如你妨碍别人谈恋爱就会被马踢！”  
“真的？”千斤顶发出一声充满向往的感叹：“我得给自己整匹马。”  
“啥？”  
“只是自言自语而已。”  
得来速的取餐口那忽然传来一声欢呼。  
“真的？！我--我是说，是的，好，当然，没问题。”  
杰克被突如其来的惊喜震得向后仰去，他按紧帽子，呼吸错乱起来。  
塞拉有些惊讶，最后她耸耸肩膀，拿着二号套餐转身离去。差不多走了四五米之后，她眯起眼睛转头大声叮嘱：“晚上八点！别迟到喔，杰克！”  
“绝对不会！”杰克在自己胸前画了个十字。  
虽说千斤顶现在是载具模式，但他的表情绝对和神子一模一样。他们出神地望着塞拉远去的轻盈背影，陷入震惊的沉默之中。  
片刻后神子发出亢奋的尖叫，双手比成手枪的姿势指着车厢顶，两条腿绷得笔直。  
“哇哦！！你看到了吗？！杰克刚刚给自己定了个约会！！我简直不敢相信！”  
“看来他对待女士比我想象得更有一套。”  
“老千！让我们去买庆祝用的奶昔！”  
“这就去，警长。”  
和周边环境格格不入的豪华跑车开到点餐口，神子按下按钮，音响里传来杰克兴奋透顶的声音：“欢迎！欢迎来到KO得来速！在这里每个肉饼都_顶呱呱（KNOCK OUT）_——”  
“我不喜欢这广告词，不过把击倒砸成铁饼倒是个不错的点子。”千斤顶说。  
“千斤顶？！你怎么到这里来了？！”  
杰克还没来得及吞下约到塞拉的狂喜就被恐慌塞了一嘴，透过对讲机他听上去快要中风了。  
“给我两份大号的胜利奶昔！”  
“神子？！你不是留堂--啊，我在开什么玩笑，你肯定又逃学了。还有——还有我们这里根本不卖什么胜利奶昔！”  
“当然有啊，傻瓜！你刚刚不就赢了吗！！这奶昔尝起来绝对会是胜利口味的，其中一份算我请你！”  
“你们都看到了？！”  
“没错。恭喜你啊，孩子，你给自己搞到了场约会。遗憾的是我得带你去基地，不过你可以和奶昔一起坐上车，只要别洒出来就好。”  
“什--不！我…我还在工作！你们先回去好了！”  
“你确定你还有心思工作吗？”千斤顶用意味深长的语气问他。  
“听着，你们两个。我今天晚上八点要和塞拉去看电影，这对我来说很重要！你们能不能变通一下？等阿尔茜来了以后我会亲自和她解…等等，为什么是你来接我们？阿尔茜呢？她没事吗？”  
“杰克，听我一句劝，你别前半段说要和一个女孩约会，后半段又提起另一位女士的名字。等阿尔茜收拾完那些霸天虎，你就会被擀成面团了。”千斤顶胡说八道。  
“是啊！你不能花心啊！”神子火上浇油。  
对讲机滋滋作响。  
杰克没有把这讨厌的音响丢到油锅里炸算他脾气好，不过他知道千斤顶和神子凑在一起时与他们对着干是没有意义的，所以他只是重重地叹了口气，其中的妥协和退让穿透了电波，传递到这二位雷霆救援队成员耳中。  
“……一杯大号香草奶昔，请问还要什么吗？”  
“是两杯！”  
“谢谢，但是我真的不需要什么胜利奶昔，神子！而且我绝对得准时抵达电影院，我不能放塞拉的鸽子，不然她再也不会和我说话了！”  
千斤顶开到取餐口。  
跑车底盘过低，神子费劲挪到了驾驶座，接过奶昔。  
杰克按住她的手，表情庄严肃穆：“这份奶昔算我请你，我今天不会去基地的！”  
“所以…你觉得约会比炫酷的外星机器人基地更重要？”  
“这和那是两码事！而且我们只是去看电影而已，那…才不是约会！”  
“哈！不是约会！我才不信呢。”神子不买账，但她接过了奶昔。“你明天可以和拉斐尔一起来，他今天也不来。”  
“棒极了！！你怎么说，千斤顶？你总不会担心我会在电影院门口遇到霸天虎吧？我没事的！只是一部电影而已，我都安然无恙的在这里打工了，最差会发生什么？”  
“言之有理。”  
千斤顶的后视镜翘了翘。  
不过他牢记着自己向救护车做过的保证，所以他没有一开了之，加了句敲打。  
“你最好把这事儿告诉阿尔茜。”  
“是啊，当然喽！”  
杰克看向左上方。  
千斤顶换了下话题的方向性：“我是说真的，假如你骑着靓车登场的话更能给对方留下印象。至于阿尔茜，她才不会打搅你的约会夜。谁都会被马踢，唯独她不会。你可以放心请她做你的保镖。”  
“被马踢？”杰克困惑了一下，随即踌躇起来。“…不好说，上次她的全息形象让塞拉很恼火……。”  
几秒之后他做出决定。  
“但我想你说得是对的。我这就去联系她！”  
“祝你好运。试着说服她吧。”  
千斤顶低声嘟哝，把这事甩给二轮行者处理，缓缓开出得来速的车道。  
由于神子手里多了杯黏糊糊的饮料，千斤顶又不想冒险测试她的平衡能力或自己车垫的自洁能力，所以回程的车速要慢了很多--只是遵守了点交通规则而已。  
他一边仔细询问神子关于地球生物“马”的具体数据，一边打听些小隔的奇闻异事。他还是第一次听说小隔会像女孩一样尖叫。话题在不知不觉中偏向神子最爱的音乐，她毫不害臊地打量着千斤顶的车内结构，比出个手抱电吉他的动作。  
“老千，你音响那么赞，能不能轰一首劲爆第七曲出来？”  
“我没那数据，爱莫能助。”  
“啊，真扫兴！说起音响，通天晓的飞船有着我听过的最棒的音质。我真希望我能在里面开演唱会。”  
“那位长官十万周期以内都不会同意的。”  
“是啊…”她垂头丧气。但下一秒她昂起头，抓紧安全带，一脸想到好主意的表情。  
“但是你应该知道他飞船的进入密码吧？”  
显然她意图把重金属病毒散播到通天晓的播放列表里。  
千斤顶犹豫了一下，神子的主意简直**_太棒了_**，他差点就把密码脱口而出。  
“不好说啊，神子，通天晓已经看我很不顺眼了——”而且救护车还叫我老实点。  
“拜托，你可以信任我啊！我又不会做什么坏事，或者拿他的飞船发射导弹。我只是想要试试里头的炫酷赛博坦音响而已！”  
恰逢红灯，千斤顶缓缓停下，认真思考。  
告诉她还是不告诉她，这是个问题。  
神子是个不可多得的良师益友，屈指可数的犯罪搭档，小隔把她宠上天完全是明智之举。假如要问谁有那个能耐削薄通天晓的神经电板，除去千斤顶那就当属神子，烟仔都只能排在她后头。  
最重要的是，她不会把事情搞砸。千斤顶对此深有体验。  
神子不是敌人，她是汽车人的好伙伴。她有权利知道同伴的通行密码。  
“管他呢--”千斤顶破罐子破摔地开口，但他还没来得及把密码说出来就被人打断了。  
“这简直太酷了！”  
还是那句话，贾斯帕不是那种每天都能看到豪车的地方。马路线上的行人们都被千斤顶夺走了目光，有个看上去很嬉皮的小子趁着红灯时间够长停下来给他拍照，满脸惊叹。  
千斤顶和神子的注意力暂时被他吸引。  
热情的车迷满腔赞美，眼睛闪闪发光。“我这辈子都没见过这么酷的跑车！”  
连拍了十几张照片后他突然收敛了笑容，听上去惋惜又痛心：“只可惜这破城市的尘土把这车给毁了，她简直脏得像辆**_泥车_**。”  
说完他便小跑着赶在红灯亮起之前跑到对面，裤子上的金链子哗哗作响。  
通常来说这种小事不会让千斤顶头疼。他才不在乎自己在泥巴里打过架还是在沙漠里摔过跤，但等会儿他有段不能辜负的良辰美景，情况就有点严峻了。福特GT90的引擎苦恼地轰轰了一会儿，最后他叹气出声：“啊，他螺栓的！”  
“干嘛这么恼火？你是讨厌狗仔队还是气恼被当成女孩？”  
“我看上去像辆**_泥车_**？”  
“我从不知道你居然还会在意这种事情，你又不是那种有钱人打蜡保养的观赏车。要我说这就叫摇滚！你身上的泥巴可是荣誉彩绘！”  
“我身上还有泥巴？”千斤顶愕然。  
“是啊！车尾那_一片泥浪_呢！”神子大为赞赏。  
“……我得想办法在回去之前把这些都清理掉。”  
千斤顶努力回忆半小时前他差点把救护车生吞活剥时的细节，但愿对方没有注意到自己身上的灰尘和泥巴。  
他听上去头疼极了。  
而这给了神子一个绝佳的灵感。她露出那种神子范儿十足的笑容，掏出鼓鼓囊囊的钱包。  
“嘿，老千。”她说。“不如我们来个**_等价交换_**？”  
  
  
  
当你听见那撞击在墙壁上的呼啸声时就知道这不会是普通的车。  
平稳、高速的运作响强而持久，这音浪像是风和日丽时接连不断的大海波涛。和瞬发力十足、宛如猎豹的肌肉车不同，这辆车更容易令人联想到在延绵雪山上踏霜飞驰的白狼。  
就连他在基地水泥地上划出半条车痕的声音都如此悦耳，完美符合流体力学的机身振动着空气。稳当停下的瞬间他便弹开车门，放下自己的乘客。  
千斤顶潇洒变形，他身上的每一块漆面都光泽十足，身上笼罩着一层蜡烛燃烧时的好闻气味。  
神子捏着下巴，抬头打量朋友的新身姿，煞有介事地点点头。  
“下次我要带小隔也去做这个全套保养。这绝对让你酷出了新境界，千斤顶。”  
“谢啦，神子。”千斤顶冲她昂昂头，含笑望向站在老位置的军医。救护车当然不会挂空挡在房间里等自己，但即便如此他的侧脸还是那样惹人喜爱，足够激起自己的期待。  
“我回来了，大夫。”他暗示道。  
“杰克和拉斐尔呢？”  
“他们都有事。拉斐尔要参与学校项目，杰克则给自己找了个约会，阿尔茜会收到他的讯息的。今天我们只能独占神子了。”  
“我看上去像是有其他选择吗？”救护车抱怨。  
神子和千斤顶对视一眼。千斤顶摊开双手，无辜地耸耸肩膀。神子翻了个白眼，换上志在必得的笑容，冲救护车竖起大拇指。  
“别担心，老救，今天我没啥创作欲望。”  
“哦，真的？那你不会再把杰克和拉斐尔泡到颜料里喽？”医生看上去并不相信。  
“嘿，那叫做人体彩绘，是艺术的一种！而且拉斐尔涂上迷彩装看上去赞极了！”  
“他的舌头都变绿了！”  
“今天他又不在。”神子大手一挥，背上吉他包。“我去其他地方练习吉他！”  
“外面吗？但你要怎么给吉他通电--”救护车困惑道，他瞥见神子兴冲冲跑向通天晓的飞船，当即惊慌地追上。  
“等等，神子！”  
“你才是等等，救护车。”千斤顶抓住救护车的手，一把拽停他。“让她去嘛，她会没事的。”  
“什么叫做让她去！你在胡说些什么？！通天晓的飞船有自卫程序，她会被电倒的！！”  
救护车用力甩开千斤顶，但为时已晚。  
神子已经爬到了飞船的下入仓那，在那些大号的按钮上来回蹦跳。伴随着“哔”的一声，飞船的入口打开了，升降梯缓缓向下展开。神子跳到平台上，她就像从升降舞台上登场的摇滚巨星一般，乘着升降梯上升的途中一直亢奋地摇头晃脑，直到她完全进入船内。  
别说有人被电倒了，飞船上连半缕电花都没闪烁。  
救护车抬起肩甲，困惑地歪歪头。  
“这是怎么回事…我不明白——”  
“你看，我就说没事。”千斤顶一手搭上他的箱体，懒懒地说。  
救护车猛地回头，瞪大光学镜，怔怔看他。  
“我不敢相信。”  
“我可什么都没做，这是她想要的，我只是帮了她一把而已。”  
“你把通天晓飞船的通行密码给了神子？！”救护车发出了难得一闻的高音频。  
千斤顶举起双手。  
“她是领袖卫队的一员嘛，既然我们都是伙伴，为什么要对她遮着掩着呢？放轻松，救护车，神子不需要我们担心。”  
“你究竟在胡说什么？！那可是神子！她--”救护车一时之间话都说不利索，他指着目前被人类入侵的赛博坦飞船，做了个奇怪但明确表达出抓狂心情的姿势。“她会炸烂这里的！或者更糟糕，把她自己弄伤！！你难道不知道人类有多易碎吗？！他们很容易被压扁！”  
“啊，所以你是在担心她。”千斤顶单手托住下巴，用欣赏的语气感叹。  
“千斤顶，我现在没心情和你开玩笑！！假如你和神子又惹出什么麻烦，害她受伤…我对赛博坦发誓，你不会有好果子吃的！”  
此刻千斤顶发现救护车是认真的，再光鲜的漆面也挡不住医官十分之一的怒火，他站直身体，压下车门。  
“救护车，冷静，通天晓的战机主程序是锁定的，除非他本人亲自授权，不然就算是老大也没办法开炮。我只是给了神子通行密码，教她怎么给飞船的音响接外设而已。顺便一提，你所说的自卫程序其实早就解除了，因为显然探员福勒不慎中过招，他整整胡言乱语了一个小时。”  
“……真的？”  
“繁星为鉴。”千斤顶模仿杰克在胸前画十字。  
救护车看上去松了口气，但他的眼神还向飞船那瞄个不停。他又开始晃动自己的身体，这是医官最迷人的小习惯之一，因为适才心情紧张，现在他的语气显得松缓而富有弹性，惹人想要咬上一口。  
“你不该这么放纵神子的。我不是说过要老实点吗，你明知道假如通天晓晓得这件事后会搞得大家都不舒服，你干嘛要特地去招惹他，给自己找不痛快？”  
“通天晓还有那个能耐让我不痛快？鉴于我现在正老老实实地呆在你面前，总得有其他人给他削削皮吧。再说了，神子能教会他不少地球上的知识。”  
“神子教得东西根本就没一样能派上用场，全都是些乱七八糟的噪音、涂鸦和无稽之谈…”救护车开始不满地碎碎念，抱住一边手肘。  
千斤顶靠近他，随着二人的距离拉近，救护车的抱怨声渐渐变低，最后他的声音变得像是果酱煮沸时冒出的泡泡，碎碎念变成了软软的嘟哝。  
“我们应该把神子叫出来，让她看部电影什么的，不然她会用那所谓的摇滚乐塞满通天晓的播放列表的。”  
“正是如此，这就是重点。”千斤顶露出笑容，眯起光学镜，用堪称爱抚的轻巧力度划过救护车的手臂。“神子很能自娱自乐，而指挥官毫无疑问没给我们好过，神子这是在替天行道。还是说你对通天晓长官一点怨气都没有，大夫？”  
救护车松开抱在身前的手，这是他最后一次犹豫，接着他便小步走向千斤顶的房间，没有说话。  
看来答案是他有。  
千斤顶本想打趣几句，但他明智地忍住了。不如说他几乎飘在救护车身后，回到自己的房间里。  
  
千斤顶的房间是两种矛盾概念的结合体——这里综合了“简约”和“凌乱”的要素，东西不多却足够杂乱，说夸张点的话甚至有种后现代艺术的感觉。乍一眼看过去这里空荡荡的，但若仔细观察就能在角落里发现一些报废的小铁块，桌面上的战机设计图和手雷空壳堆成了一团，平板倒插在置物架上。  
他的床铺镶边因为友人的怪力而变形，现在救护车就坐在这张床上。医官双手抓着床沿，看上去紧张极了。尽管距离他们上一次在这里亲热其实只过去了几天，期间连一个礼拜都没满，难以言喻的羞涩还是害他表现生疏。  
千斤顶在他之后进入房间，他用脚轻轻带上房间门。然后他抱住肩膀，背靠门板把救护车这身姿刻入镜片深处。  
他喉咙里发出一声有诸多含义的叹息，用宛如舞步的流畅身段向他淌去。  
“终于，我们得以独处了。”  
救护车抬头望他，膝盖蹭在一起。“磨蹭的人是你…”  
“不，救护车。你只是想要折磨我，把我的膝盖轴磨软。”千斤顶说。  
救护车坐下时他就高了对方大半个脑袋，他弯腰捉住医官的膝盖尖端，含情脉脉地分开他紧闭的双腿。他光亮的漆面模糊地反射出救护车的倒影，后者向后仰去，双手撑住身体。千斤顶的抚弄直接却轻柔，救护车不消一会儿就轻喘出声，他开始分神。他踮起脚尖，小腿和脚板绷成一条直线。支撑着身体的双手也慢慢下滑，若非手肘坚守职位，他已经瘫软在床上了。  
救护车吞下一些呻吟，断断续续地反驳。他的声音如此惹人怜爱，千斤顶的火种快烧穿胸膛了。  
“你--嗯…”他抱怨着、嘟哝着，努力用颤音隐藏其中的娇声。“你说你很快就会回来…”  
千斤顶把自己挤入自己应该在的位置，他托住救护车的小腿向上抬去，一只脚压着床铺，哄骗救护车在自己面前躺下。等到彼此的姿势调整得合心意了，他俯身给救护车一些细碎的吻，这才替自己辩解。  
“我以为打理好自己的漆会让约会更顺利……这费了点手脚。嘿，救护车，我其实想象过你万事俱备的在房间里等我的光景，这听上去很傻，对吧？”  
说完他继续啄吻救护车的嘴唇，但他亲到了救护车的侧脸。医官颤抖着抬手抱住千斤顶的后脑，偏过头去。他看上去马上就要融化了，但他努力收紧膝盖，以一种鼓励的力度夹住千斤顶的腰轴。  
“我--”救护车断续道，“我**_等过_**。”  
千斤顶僵住不动。  
“但是你很久都没有回来，所以我--”  
千斤顶没再让救护车继续说下去，他抓住医生的脸颊不依不饶地吻了下去。赛博坦人不需要呼吸真是不幸中的万幸，千斤顶囫囵吞下救护车口中递来的所有甘美音节，开始大口饕鬄目所能及的春光。  
这场临近傍晚才开始的迟到午休一直持续到了深夜，期间归功于人类政府的冗长会议和霸天虎们的蹩脚阴谋，杰克注定坎坷的电影约会以及通天晓的飞船里的上乘音响，没有任何人打搅千斤顶和救护车。  
对救护车来说这事儿好坏掺半。尽管他没有对千斤顶光亮整洁的机身发表任何评论，但他的确**_喜欢_**自己看到的一切。加上他说好要补偿，所以医生的自控能力在本次约会中降到了新低。救护车被千斤顶用各种极具创意的方式晃动和折腾，而千斤顶完全没反省自己对灵活应变能力的滥用，当医生因难以忍耐而在他打过蜡的光滑漆面留下指印时，他只是发出被取悦到的低吼和喘气声，错误的把这理解成新一轮求欢。  
这可怜的、可怜的床铺，它原本就是单人床，床边还被人捏坏了。等主人和他的进程合作对象总算尽兴时，摇摇欲坠的镶边坠落在地，惹得千斤顶一阵好笑。  
“你把我的床给弄坏了，救护车。难不成今后我只能睡你的房间吗？”  
他的嗓音低沉但异常满足，一边说一边去摸救护车湿漉漉的大腿内侧——这可是他的特权。他如愿以偿地看到了医官丰润下肢被各种体液浸湿的光景，就连他宽大的轮胎都被打湿成那种崭新的黑色了。  
救护车哆嗦着缩起双腿，侧躺在几乎蓄起水洼的金属床铺上。他挣扎着不让自己昏睡过去，事实上他被快感和困倦搞得昏呼呼的，发声器因过热而沙哑。  
“啊--我得去冲澡。”  
救护车用脚后跟碰了碰千斤顶的手背，那并不是恼怒地踢踹，他只是想让对方停下那满怀柔情的骚扰。  
千斤顶停下玩弄，很快他发现自己也筋疲力尽，便摇晃着跳下床--这动作没有一贯的潇洒。他轻轻抚摸试图起身的救护车，低头浅浅亲吻他，让他继续躺着。  
“嘘，没事的，救护车。洗澡可以等会再说，现在你得再躺一会儿，不过尽量别睡着好吗？”他说着又亲了几下，手指摩挲着救护车的音频接收器。“我去给咱们弄点能量方块过来，稍微吃点什么就会好过很多的。”  
救护车迷迷糊糊地望着他，显然正在与睡魔斗争，好一会他才慢慢点头，乖巧地放松身体。  
我这次得立刻回来。千斤顶打定主意，快步离开房间。  
踩到走廊上他才察觉室外的空气那样清新，倒不是说自己房间里味道难闻，只是--好吧，目前里面全是**_荷尔蒙_**的味道。千斤顶小跑着冲到浴室，花两分钟大致冲掉那些黏腻的水痕，他试着寻找能代替毛巾的东西但无果，便只好去大厅取能量块。  
  
“你究竟在做什么，人类？！”  
“我已经说过十次了，长官！那是摇滚！而摇滚是地球上最酷的音乐，长官！”  
“——这问题的真意是为什么你要在我的飞船里播放这种噪音。以及……究竟是谁把我的飞船通行密码告诉你的？！”  
“呃…我自己不小心偷窥到的？”  
“我要求你立刻上报那名士兵的名字，人类。”  
  
哦噢，情况不妙。有个巨大的障碍物挡在他与能量方块之间，还危及到了他最好的朋友的宝贝女孩。  
神子双手背在身后扭捏地踢腿，试图拧出一些借口。在她信口开河之前千斤顶挺身而出，不过考虑到他当前的身体状态，不管他怎么努力都会听上去懒洋洋的。  
“是我，长官。”千斤顶说。他那太过餍足的语气再加上那上翘的尾音使得这在不知情者的耳中听上去像是挑衅。  
而对于最近开始相信千斤顶有所起色的通天晓来说无非是当头一棒，他的语气和在火里烤过的盐柱一模一样。  
“你疯了吗，士兵？！你有没有好好思考过随意泄露信息会引发什么后果？！”  
“是我的错。”  
“这是不容狡--什么？”通天晓当场卡壳，他瞪着千斤顶。  
“是我有欠考虑。我要写多少字的检讨？”千斤顶爽快回答。  
只要能快点糊弄过这场面，让他写本编年史出来都没问题。他才没工夫和通天晓胡搅蛮缠。  
指挥官看上去不知所措。  
“你认识到自己的行为有问题了？”他的追问听上去更像是在惊愕，而非穷追猛打。  
千斤顶装乖，他用力点头：“没错。”  
通天晓彻底熄火，他甚至磕巴了一下：“好吧。那么…呃…你对人类的友好是可以理解的，但今后要分清其中界限。行动报告照常写就好，现在就去。”  
“我能明天交吗？”千斤顶的耐心即将告终。  
“这没有讨价还价的余地，士兵。”通天晓再度皱紧眉毛。  
好吧，我受够了。千斤顶原本对自己违心认错这事儿有点小不爽，但就当他要发挥本色时，神子抽了抽鼻子，她抬头仰望永远的雷霆救援队成员，困惑地发问。  
  
“老千，为啥你身上有一股**_车用润滑剂_**的味道？”  
  
看来那两分钟的马虎澡洗不掉这几小时染在自己身上的情欲气味。仔细想想就会知道这完全是理所当然的。  
不过比起尴尬千斤顶更想指着通天晓抽搐的五官爆笑。  
“你说什么？”他甚至后退了几步。  
“车用润滑剂呀，长官！”神子响亮汇报。  
“你无需重复！！”他手忙脚乱地打住，继而瞪视千斤顶：“你——”  
“没有，这可不是我干得好事。显然在地球上‘那个’是他们的日常生活用品，我也是今天才知道的。”  
实不相瞒，当千斤顶被神子带去人类开办的汽车保养店看到那些道具时，他还以为自己走进了卡隆地区的可疑按摩店。但实际的清洁过程出奇的纯洁，而且水平不算赖。  
“对哦，大概是你今天去抛光的时候用到了那些吧。”神子擅自解释。接着她双手叉腰，喷出一口气。“话说，你们有谁能跟我解释一下为啥你们反应那么大吗？上次救护车和烟幕也在大惊小怪，对于你们这些大块头而言这究竟有什么可怕的？”  
“士兵，你去和她--”  
“哦，真的？”千斤顶抱住肩膀，露出个和善的笑容。“长官，你确定要我向这位人类--容我补充，她的年龄在人类中尚未成年--解释那究竟是什么吗？因为我会_无所不答_的。”  
通天晓的脸马上就要变成紫色了。  
神子则在一边催促：“是啊，快告诉我嘛！我能_承受得住（TAKE IT）_！”  
千斤顶憋笑憋到肩膀发抖。  
最后通天晓僵硬地举起双手，比了个非常含蓄的手势：“呃……那个是——”  
“嗯哼，嗯哼，我在听呢。”  
“那个是…赛博坦人特有的身体机制--”  
“然后呢？”  
“长官，我就先回房间待机了。我今天晚上会老老实实呆在自己房间里充能的。”  
通天晓管不了那么多了。  
千斤顶抓准时机带着两块能量方块脚底抹油，离开之际他听见神子已经开始追问指挥官“对接究竟是个什么”，不由得在心中为她加油。  
上啊，我的小马驹，瞄准他的排气管踹。  
他愉快的脚步在接近自己的房间时放轻放缓，千斤顶知道磨蹭了这么久之后救护车很有可能睡着了，要叫醒对方令他于心不忍，但又不得不为之。  
救护车有努力保持清醒。千斤顶回来时他正漂浮在半梦半醒的边缘，开门带入一股新鲜的空气，但那冷风只是令他更加发困。千斤顶轻轻拍打他的脸颊，救护车发出一些近乎撒娇、表达困倦的哼唧，完全任人摆布。  
“啊，赛博坦呀。”千斤顶怜爱地呢喃，这声音可不像是在唤醒人，反倒像哄人入眠。“救护车，快醒醒。”  
“我--”救护车嘟哝。“--我这就起来。”  
“你能坐起来吗？我可以扶你起来。”  
“是的，是啊，我马上就起来……”  
虽然救护车是这么说的，但他却翻了半个身，合上眼睛要睡觉。千斤顶有些哭笑不得，若可以的话他的确想放任大夫这样睡死，可那样第二天早上起来救护车大概会很难受，他必须得补充点能量。  
看来他除此之外别无选择。  
“别咬我，大夫。”千斤顶说。  
他含住一小口能量饮料，托起救护车的脑袋将能量渡到他口中。他用舌头撬开救护车的嘴唇，荧蓝色的能量以恰到好处的速度送到他的口中。救护车绝对是睡迷糊了，因为他的舌头热情地缠了过来，啜饮着能量饮料--他现在可需要这个了，纯属身体本能。  
“嗯哼。”千斤顶权当这是自己应得的奖励，发出一声享受的哼哼。  
一小口能量很快就喂完，救护车苦闷地追了过去，主动搜寻对方有没有私藏更多能量饮料。千斤顶和他唇齿分离时他甚至伸手挽留，简直棒极了。  
这种投喂行为可能会让他上瘾。  
出于私心，千斤顶第二口多含了一些饮料，但好景不长，这次他亲到半路时救护车突然清醒了过来，显然他察觉到有哪不大对劲，毕竟平常充能时可没这么…舒适。他瞪大眼睛发出嗯嗯啊啊的呜咽，待二人分开后就被呛得咳嗽起来。  
救护车捂住嘴巴，没来得及咽下的凝胶饮料混着他的电解液滴得满手都是，嘴角一片潮湿。要不是千斤顶这会儿已经枪尽弹绝，这一幕绝对会敲响第二回合的铃声。  
“你没事吗？”  
“咳、咳咳！！”救护车似乎想说些什么，但他费了不少功夫才把气喘匀。他坐起身，声音哑哑的。“你究竟在做什么？！”  
“喂你能量液。”  
“你就不能把我叫醒吗？！我又不是什么病人！”  
“我试过了，可你困得要死。我哪里舍得呢？”  
救护车被噎到说不出话来。  
千斤顶坐到他身边，把能量方块递给他。“不过好在现在你醒过来了，虽说我不介意，但这样一小口一小口地喂，还没喂到一半我的嘴巴就会磨坏了。虽说我不介意啊。”  
“你没必要重复！”救护车恼羞成怒。  
也许救护车有**_对接怒症_**，类似于人类的路怒症，就像那些一上路就容易发火的有机生物，救护车一旦结束对接就很容易生气。  
他们一起消灭掉那些能量方块，救护车渐渐平静下来。他试着站起身，但只能勉强走两步，而床铺的镶边已经壮烈牺牲无法提供支撑，千斤顶慌不迭地抱住他，两个人都疲乏得一塌糊涂。  
救护车浅浅靠着千斤顶，羞窘之余挤出余力询问：“现在几点了？”  
“按照地球时间的话是二十二点。”  
“我得去控制中心那--”  
“不，你不需要。通天晓已经回来了，神子正在和他求教呢，让她学习赛博坦知识吧，你不会想凑合进去的。假如真有什么要紧事老大肯定会单独呼叫你。你有哪儿疼吗？”  
“说得好像你是医生似的…”  
“然后在你这个真正的大夫面前摆显？”千斤顶轻笑一声，体贴地揉弄救护车的腰轴。救护车非常受用地哼了一声，轻抚千斤顶的侧脸。千斤顶偏过头让他摸。  
“不过我得指出，你大腿上有点掉漆。我的车门也有点儿疼。”  
“哪里疼？”  
“哇哦，别着急，只是寻常扭伤而已。在进行任何治疗前你得清理下自己。而且我也需要给我的房间来个大扫除，你明天应该能帮我的床重新镶边了吧？”  
救护车看了一眼地上彻底变形的铁条，低头把脸埋入千斤顶的肩甲。  
“我想可以…。”  
“棒极了，那下周五同一时间？”  
救护车猛地抬起头，因为动作太剧烈他一瞬间有点头晕。  
“怎么了？”千斤顶诧异地睁大光学镜，后者不比他好到哪里去。  
“千斤顶，我不算特别老，但我不年轻了！你也没年轻到哪里去！”  
救护车向后躲开，他看向对方的眼神带上了恐慌。  
“我知道啊。”  
“那你就该知道我没办法每周都这么来！！我--”救护车搜刮了一下语言，他几乎是在控诉：“我现在路都走不稳！万一你接下来要出任务呢？！这真的会害死人的！”  
“啊，这倒是。那下次就**_普通_**的来嘛。”  
“--所以你知道这次**_不普通_**！你就是故意做…_那些事_的！”  
好吧，救护车的对接怒症卷土重来，他不高兴的样子真是可爱透顶，热辣又软糯。千斤顶有抱着对方笑翻在地上的冲动，但他努力摆出正经的表情，一边点头一边把落跑医官抓回怀里。  
“你逮到我现行了。你要怎么处罚我啊，大夫？”  
“别叫我大夫！”救护车丢出惯例的台词，这已经逐渐变成他们两人独处时才有的小抱怨。他磨蹭了一下，小声提出要求，而且听上去很不好意思：“…你能帮我再拿罐能量过来吗？我有点不够…”  
“你还很饿，我竟然饿到你了。”千斤顶终于笑出声来，他用力亲了亲救护车，松开双手微微鞠躬。“新的能量方块马上就来，乐意至极。”  
之后他们洗了个比较彻底的澡，勉强打扫了一下千斤顶的房间--不算干净，但总归聊胜于无。这天晚上他们在救护车的房间里过夜，相拥而眠，真是个无可挑剔的完美周五。  
  
而考虑到接下来的一系列鸡飞狗跳，他们的确该好好补个觉。  



End file.
